Mariah
Background Lordaeron A Priestess of Lordaeron, Mariah was once vibrant, beautiful, and hopeful for the future. The Horde had been defeated, peace was upon them, and she was in a loving, though secretive, relationship with a Knight of the Silver Hand: Valcor Crowngarde. She was a powerful priestess, though she was a conscientious objector to war, serving only as a healer and refusing to use the Light for battle. Conflict with the Church The Mages debate had been running through the Church for some time, many fierce, zealous beliefs clashing against one another as many argued and debated for hours at a time about the issue. Three factions emerged: One that sought to segregate and discriminate against the Mages with harsh restrictions and laws, One that sought to integrate the Mages with the Church to more closely supervise them and affirm that magic would be used for good, and One, the smallest of which, wished to leave the Mages by. Valcor was the head of the third, most unpopular faction, and tensions began to rise day by day. Soon, it was believed duels would start being challenged, leading Valcor to go to Mariah and encourage her to leave Lordaeron for Stormwind, where she could stay until the conflict died down. Though begrudging, she travelled to Stormwind via ship, and would serve the Church of the Holy Light and aid the city in its rebuilding. Fall of Lordaeron Still in Stormwind, Mariah had only heard of the destruction of Lordaeron, beside herself with grief as she saw that Valcor was not among the many refugees that had arrived in the city. She spent years alone, serving as Priestess and garnering the admiration of the locals for her work. Reunited When Valcor and his brother reached Stormwind, she had been continuing her duties as usual. Valcor met her in secret to reveal that he was still alive, to Mariah's joy, the two reunited in their love and continuing their relationship for many years until the Northrend Conflict. The Northrend War Separation and Secrets As Mariah was once again separated from Valcor, it was with great stress that she would later realize she was pregnant. Knowing that this would bring her enormous shame within the Church, likely scorn and punishment as well, she left Stormwind quietly for the south. She had intended to only stay for the duration of her pregnancy, but news reached her from the conflict that Valcor had been killed in action, leaving the distraught priestess to care for their bastard daughter alone. Once born, she named the child Valia, after her own mother. Stranglethorn Vale Moving from Westfall to Booty Bay, Mariah struggled to raise Valia on her own. She had managed to gain the trust of the pirate city's locals through her acts as a healer, staying neutral in the city's many scuffles and only healing the injured. From A Cataclysm Forward The Light Abandons Mariah was very close with her young daughter, teaching her everything she could and training her to be a Priestess of the Light like herself, but it was difficult for her. She had learned of Valcor's turn from stories of war, the once enthusiastic Priestess found herself embroiled with depression and sorrow in her later years. However, a glimmer of hope returned in the form of her daughter. Taking to her teaching, her practice, Valia not only proved to be an excellent, caring Priestess, but she had unusually great manipulation over the Light. Her daughter's abilities dredged up awe in the aging Priestess, reigniting some of that lost happiness. But in her age, her own doubts had clouded her ability with the Light. As her daughter grew older, stronger, Mariah grew weaker and less faithful. As she lost her ability to use the Light altogether, her health began to fail her, leaving Valia to care for her now. Death Mariah's death was peaceful, a heartfelt goodbye exchanged with her daughter as she passed away as her body was too weak to stay alive.